The Night Before the Second Exam
by NarutoShippings
Summary: Its time for Round two of the Chuunin exams in Sunagakure!Whats this about food fights, neji protects Tenten, a really sweaty grass ninja and a kiss perhaps! Takes place on the recent episode 398! Oneshot


**Based off of the recent episode of Naruto Shippuden Episode 398! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I only own the last scene and Neji and Tenten thinking about each other!**

Team Guy made it to Demon valley a long time ago, being second team to get there Yes, they were fast but the Hidden Waterfall village was faster and made it there way before they ever did. Later on more groups pooled in. All of the Konoha 10 had made it. All the teams were panting but Team Gai was barely breaking any sweat.

"Sakura-san! Everyone! You made it! Lee exclaimed,stepping foward happily that his love had made it to the second part of the Chuunin Exam.

"I must admit, Guy Sensei's Team sure has stamina." Said an exhasperated Ino. Of course Team Guy has stamina, on their first months their warm ups were hundreds of laps around the village.

"Team Asuma, Team Kurenai. The man members from that last time made it through." Neji stated observing the teams. Guy then grunted and steppes foward.

"Yosh! You gave it your all! The fortitude you showed for running for three days and three nights without sleep has made me so proud!" Guy yelled with tears streaming down his face. Gai was about to go on about when he took the chuunin exams when Kiba and Choji stopped him saying they wanted to rest and eat.

They lead each team to their respective room to sleep. Lee and Tenten both walked towards the window looking out to see the oncoming sandstorm.

"We've never been to Sunagakure before..." Lee states breaking the silence.

"It really is nothing but desert." Tenten adds. Neji was sitting at the table, eyes closed, meditating trying to get rid of the burning anger in stomach of Lee being so close to Tenten.

"To be accurate this really isn't Sunagakure. It's quite far from the village." Neji states turning towards the two.

"Hmph! Alright -it-all." Tenten thought angrily. Neji always had to be technical. Lee and I turn towards him.

"Neji, have you ever been to Sunagakure?" Lee asks. Neji turns foward and closes his eyes again giving his response cooly.

"Once on an errand for the Hyuga. This is the Demon Desert checkpoint." Tenten knew he wouldn't want to go into detail about it. Although Neji is closer to his clan than he used to be, he still dosen't like to talk about them much. Tenten walks over to the other side of the table putting a hand on it before crouching down in front of Neji.

"I see." She states absorbing this new information.

"Taking the Exams in a different village is sort of nerve-wracking." Lee states looking out the window. "I wonder what the second round will be like.

"It's probably like last time." Tenten assumes turning towards Lee. Neji feels that burning feeling again and tries to get rid of it.

"So we'll be battling teams from other villages?" Neji decides to answer this time.

"There's a good chance of that.

"Then we must be warry of some teams. We went at full speed,yet we weren't the first to arrive." Lee states the thing that has been bugging the whole team since they made it to Demon Desert.

"The Hidden Waterfall were first to arrive." Tenten sates towards Neji with a suspicious tone. Neji stands up from the table.

"Not only that, they got here long before us." Neji then sits back down to meditate on the situation again. Tenten was staring at Neji. She couldn't help but stare at his slightly irritated face. She felt a blush starting to creep up so she turned away so Lee or Neji wouldn't see.

Neji felt someone staring at him. When he peeked to see who it was he seen Lee looking back out of the window and Tenten looking away from both of them with a slightly pink face. Neji inwardly smirked, so that's who was watching him. The girl Neji always wanted to catch the attention of whether it was i sparring, talking or him teasing her.

A few more hours went by when the was some music and a voice following. "Dinner is ready. Entrants please assemble in the cafeteria."

Team Gai headed down and took their seats. They were glancing around the room. When they seen the rest of their main group, the sat down. Tenten on one side of Neji, Neji in the middle, and Lee on the other side of him.

"So that's the Hidden Sand..." Tenten trailed off.

"Check out the Hidden Sand...giving everyone their stink eye." Kiba stated annoyed as he gave the sand participants a stink eye of his own. "They sure look mean."

"Well Kiba...You look pretty mean too." Tenten told him from the table behind where he was sitting.

"I guess the other side is the Hidden Grass." Ino stated.

"That guy is amazing." Choji stated a bit defeated. There was a VERY large ninja on the Hidden Grass side stuffing his face.

"I'll say." Lee agrees bewildered. "Compared to him, even our slightly chubby Choji looks normal." He continues. Choji is so surprised he dosen't even yell for being called chubby. One of the girls then states how he is sweating. And she dosen't mean a after running sweat. No, she means sweat that looks like you've been drenched in water. The Grass ninja continued to eat.

"Hey, I'm getting a bad feeling." Tenten states unsurely.

"Bad feeling?" Ino asks confused. Tenten puts her head on the table, one of her hands on her head in thought.

"If he gets close to the food..." She trails off. The two tables are quickly stunned and look over to see the sweaty Grass ninja heading over for more right after he licked his fingers. They were trying to figure out what to do. Tenten had her hands on her sickly looking face.

"At this rate.." Lee starts.

"Our dinner will be.." Kiba tries to finish.

As the Grass ninja reaches to grab more, all of the Konoha ninjas, minus Neji, Tenten ,Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino jump to push him back so his sweat wouldn't get all over their food. The sweat started ro fly foward.

"Kuso!" Kiba yelled. Ino gave a shriek. Neji then came up with the quickest idea he could come up with.

"Hakkusho Kaiten!" He yells, a sphere of blue chakra forms around protecting the food from the sweat.

"S-saved!" Kiba sighs in relief.

"Uh...I do not think so." Lee states worried. Kiba turns around to see the table, along with the food, destroyed. All the ninjas look at the Konoha ninjas angrily, upset that just like them they don't receive ant food either.

"What did you do to our dinner?" One of the sand nin on Matsuri's team cries out upset.

"What did you do to our friend?" One of the people on the sweaty Grass ninja's team asks upset as well.

Well this isn't going good most of the Konoha 9 thought.

"We wanted to protect our food!" Lee tries to explain, but everyone was to angry about not eating to listen.

"So you were going to save the food and never mind the rest of us, right? Yukata, another on Matsuri's team, asks.

"What're you saying?! We'd never stoop to something like that! Your suspicion shows that Gaara hasn't trained you right!" Kiba retorts. Yukata is then pushed out of of the wat by a girl with short brown hair covering the top half of her face.

Matsuri.

"Did you just criticize Gaara-sama?" She asks upset. The other Konoha girls see how upset she is and realize that she's in the same situation as them. She's in love. "That is absolutely unforgivable!" She says getting angrier by the minute. She then throws a killer left hook at Kiba's right cheek that sends him flying. Then, all hell breaks loose. All the villages are fighting each other.

Lee tries to get everyone to stop but only gets hit in the process.

"Hey! Stop it!" Tenten tries to calm everyone down. Tenten dosent see the three kunai flying towards her, but when she turns it's to late to do something. She stands looking at the weapons heading for her in shock. But, someone seen the kunais heading her way and he quickly kicks the leg of the table over and holds it to protect her.

"Neji! Aren't you going to stop them?" She asks, her heart still pounding but fuzzy from almost being hit and Neji coming to her rescue.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now" he states Byakugan activated. Did she really not care that he just saved her from almost being killed? He thinks wildly to himself. He stays holding the table to protect Tenten from any on coming assaults.

At that same moment Tenten admires Neji even more, he saved her! She waits for him to do his thing he was busy with but he never moves. She then realizes that he's busy protecting her! She thinks she has fallen in love with him more than she thought was possible.

Lee continues to try and calm everyone down but, one last kick to the head did it. Lee was going to use one of his great moves to calm everyone down. The Primary Lotus.

Just as he was about to go for the kick to send him up someone blocks him with their arm his and stops him. The man's foot pushes into the cement ground breaking it to pieces. Lee looks in amazement. No he didn't use full power but still, the amount of power required to be blocked is unbelievable. Even Neji has a hard time and this guy does it with him arm!

"This rooms way to small for a flashy move like that." He man tells him. Lee continues to stare crazily at him.

Just then the girl from The Hidden Waterfall busts through the window making everyone stop and look at her. It was Fuu.

"So the party has already started guys?!" She asks excitedly. She continues to go on and say how many friends she will try to make. Tenten is looking at her with a strange look.

"W-who are you?" Tenten asks still confused.

"I'm Fuu from the Village Hidden in then Waterfall!" She exclaims pointing at herself with both fingers towards her happy smile.

Neji continues to stares and thinks. This one...

Everyone then starts to leave the cafeteria to go to their rooms with their team. The girl Fuu cries for everyone to come back.

Tenten walks beside Neji on the way back.

"Well, It took an idiot like that to stop the ruckus...Sort of reminds me of someone." Neji ends amusingly.

"I know... Naruto." Tenten says. "Right Lee?" Tenten asks turning around for their teammate to see him talking with the man who blocked his kick. Neji felt the burning pit in his stomach, but it was worse.

They heard bits and pieces of the conversation the man saying his name was Shira and he and Lee were alike. Meaning that he can't use ninjutsu either.

\- Few hours later

Tenten, Neji and Lee along with some of the others heard a giant noise from outside and headed there. They then seen that girl Fuu again quickly getting there and taking down the monster with ease. She then spins around and cheers for her victory!

Her again...How'd she show up so fast? And she brought down the giant scorpion in no time. Neji thinks to himself, intrigued.

They then hear Guy-sensei call out and turn around to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro along with him. Choji then runs up to Gai-sensei saying they're starving with tears running down his eyes. Gai then gives him some food and everyones off to their rooms again.

30 minutes later

Tenten steps out of the shower drying her hair and braiding it. She starts to think about what happened in the cafeteria. She steps out of the bathroom and puts her supply back in her bag. Then she starts to get mad at herself, she could've tried to dodge those kunai and not have Neji save her, but she was glad she didn't. She did NOT want to be protected and hold Team Guy back. Someone notice troubled face and walked over to her.

Tenten heard a smooth, deep baritone voice.

"Are you okay?" Neji asks. Her face takes a light pink tinge for Neji to catch her thinking about what happened.

"It's nothing." She tries to brush off and turn around but his pale hands take her shoulders and gently turns her around again. She looks into his lavender orbs and her stomach does flips.

"Tenten I tell you everything that goes wrong. Why can't you do the same?" He asks a small tint of hurt in his voice and a quick flicker of pain in his eyes before they go back to emotionless.

Tenten takes a deep breath and looks away.

"It's just that-" She starts. "I could've moved out the way but I didn't, I stood there like a helpless child and had to rely on you to save me." She tells him embarrassed.

"So thats what this is about." He says knowingly. Has he already caught on? She thinks to herself.

"You think you're weak." He states. And he hits the mark. She says to herself. She looks down ashamed. His fingers then lifts her chin up to look at him. Russet meets Lavender, he starts to speak.

"Don't ever think you're weak Tenten. Just because this one time you didn't do anything doesn't make you any less stronger than you are." Those words make Tenten's eyes widen. She smiles. The smile that captured Neji Hyuga's heart.

"Thanks Neji." She says. He sees a red tinge come up on her face and the next thing he knows, she kisses his cheek. His own eyes widen and feels heat on his cheeks. He dosen't say anything.

When he dosen't say anything Tenten starts to inwardly panic. She started to feel tears prickle her eyes but she turns around and starts to walk off. She would not let him have the sight of seeing her cry. That is until a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

Neji seen how she was contemplating whether she should have done it or not. He then sees her eyes becoming glassy. He watches her turn around and walk off but he snags her arm and yanks her back to him. Placing his lips over her own.

She is stunned for a few seconds but quickly responds, standing on her toes, hands on his muscular chest. His hands are on her waist and starts to roam up her sides. Years of passion were being put into this one kiss.

They pull apart for air but are quickly at each other again. This one even more heated. Neji's tongue asks permission for entrance and Tenten quickly complies. Just as it was about to go further they heard someone clear their throat. They turn to see Lee with a sly grin on his face.

They both pull apart and step away from each other, both having flushed appearances.

"It seems that my youthful teammates have finally found their blossoming love for each other!" He yells, forgetting others are sleeping.

"When we get back to Konoha I shall ru-" Quickly, he was cut off with quick hits on the top of the head by Neji and Tenten. Tenten bids him a goodnight and heads for her respective room when she is pulled back again for another quick kiss.

"Goodnight." He tells her lovingly. She blushes.

"Neji...I-I love you! Goodnight!" She says quickly turning around before she is caught in his embraces feeling his muscles against her body.

"Come on Tenten, just sleep with me I promise I wont try anything." He says breath hot on her ear turning it pink. Tenten just nods and follows his to his room and gets in bed by him. He has his arm protectively around her waist chin on top of her head.

"I love you Tenten." He whispers.

"I love you too Neji." She whispers back.

\- AHH I cant believe i wrote that! I think this is my best one yet. And not bad for my first kissing scene neh? Anyways if u havent seen this episode check it out Now! Neji does save Tenten and when he asks him why dosent he stop them and he tells her he's busy he dosent move he still there protecting her! Maybe we might get more Nejiten moments like that? I hope anyway hope u giys enjoyed this i stayed up to 12:13 am to write this! Review and favorite please!


End file.
